Take A Bow
by xoxDramaQueen93xox
Summary: Based on the Rihanna's song Take A Bow. It's my first fanfic so plz be nice lol. Troypay Songfic Oneshot ! xox


Disclaimer : I don't own High School Musical or the Rihanna song Take A Bow

_**Take A Bow**_

_**Ohh, how about a round of applause Yeah, standing ovation Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah You look so dumb right now Standing outside my house Trying to apologize You're so ugly when you cry Please, just cut it out **_

'Give him a round of applause' Sharpay screamed from her bedroom window as she looked down at boyfriend. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt at this moment in time. Many words sprung to mind, the biggest one being hate.

'Sharpay please, let me explain' begged Troy, tears filling his bright blue eyes.

Sharpay couldn't believe what was happening, only a few hours ago, they were happy and in love, or at least that's what Sharpay thought. That was until, she found Troy (to put it lightly) locking lips with, none other than, Gabriella Montez. Sharpay had always, in her eyes, seen Gabriella as a threat, ever since she first came on the scene. She may act all sweet and innocent compared to fiesty, headstrong Sharpay but deep down, Sharpay knew different. Everyone knew them as enemies but even she would never have thought Gabriella would be capable of anything like that. Yes, it was true, Troy and Gabriella had a past, but she never thought in a million years anything would happen again between them. After all they had the biggest break-up the school had seen in years. The school was in shock for weeks, all because the golden couple decided to end it.

As you can imagine, Sharpay was as shocked as anyone, when none other than Troy Bolton asked her to be his girlfriend. How happy she had been, after all those years of loving him, he told her he loved her back. Now as she was looking down at him all she thought was how pathetic he looked. Did he really think she would take him back ? After everything, did he think, they would just be able to kiss and make up ? She looked at his tear filled eyes and thought about how she used to love looking into them. They were the thing that attracted him to her. Now she just thought they looked ugly, all feelings towards him lost in an instant.

_**An' don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow **_

'Sharpay I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Troy pleaded again, when Sharpay didn't answer him.

'Troy don't you dare say your sorry to me, you knew exactly what you were doing, you didn't think about me once, or how I'd feel, you did it for yourself, and now you've got caught at your little game, all you can say is sorry !' Sharpay shouted, directing every feeling she had towards him.

'Sharpay I mean what I say, I really am so sorry -' Troy began but got cut off mid-speech by a very angry Sharpay.

'Troy your not sorry, you never are, the only reason your sorry is, not the fact that you hurt me like I've never been hurt before, or the fact that I loved you with all my heart, but for the reason you got caught.'

Sharpay was fuming. How dare he say he's sorry ?

'Sharpay, please listen, I admit when Gabriella kissed me I didn't pull away. I should have pulled away I know but I didn't. If I could go back in time and change everything I would but I can't.'

Troy looked at the girl he loved as she did something he hadn't expected. Sharpay was clapping. At his speech. Wait, and was that a laugh ?

'Very good Troy' Sharpay managed to stifle between her laughter, 'How long did it take you to come up with that ? I believed everything you said to me Troy and you really made me believe you. How stupid was I ?'

'Shar I -'

'Just go Troy, I've had enough of your little performance and I have to say it has been very entertaining but I think your done' Sharpay told him seriously as they locked eyes with each other.

'I'm not going anywhere until you forgive me and take me back' Troy said, adamant as he sat himself on the grass in front of her house.

_**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone) You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one This just looks like a re-run Please, what else is on (ohh) **_

'If that's the case Troy, your going to have a very long wait. Oh and before I forget, you better have these back' Sharpay replied as she threw clothes out of the window. They were ones Troy had left when he went around her house.

Sharpay started to close her window, but not before she shouted, 'Hey Troy the sprinklers will come on soon, so you had better hurry up and go'

'No way Sharpay, I love you and no water spraying, will stop me from staying here and telling you how I feel.'

'Troy do you ever change the record ?' Sharpay puts on a voice and looks at Troy '"I love you Sharpay", oh please, I've heard that so many times before it's getting old.

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not _**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow **_

'It's the truth Shar, whether you like it or not' Troy looked at the beautiful girl above him. He thought back to how he had fallen so hard for her. Her long golden hair, and those big brown eyes. She was the best thing in his world and Troy would give his life for her. His heart, just like her's, at this moment in time was breaking. How could she not see ?

_**Ohh, and the award for best liar goes to you For making me believe that you could be faithful to me Let's hear your speech out How about a round of applause A standing ovation **_

'You are the best liar in the world right now Troy Bolton' Sharpay told Troy as she thought of all the things he had told her. 'You told me you and Gabriella were over and I was the only girl you loved. How much I believed that, and then what do I see, you and her all over each other when my back was turned. Tell me Troy, because I really want to know, how long was your affair going on, because I was blind not to notice ?'

'Sharpay, it wasn't an affair' Troy spoke, willing her to believe him. 'It was a stupid moment of weakness that I wish had never happened. I know you don't believe me, but I love you Sharpay Evans, with all my heart and I'm not going to give you up without a fight'

_**But you put on quite a show Really had me going Now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow But it's over now **_

'Troy your right I don't believe you anymore, and I never will. It's over between us.

That was the moment when both Sharpay and Troy's heart broke into pieces, because they both knew, it was over now.


End file.
